Not Fair
by Jediempress
Summary: DemyxAxel. Demyx knows how to get Axel to do what he wants. Birthday fic for SassyAloo. OneShot.


This a birthday present for Sassy-Aloo. Heh, surprise. Happy Birthday, baby girl!

Not Fair

Axel narrowed his eyes disdainfully at the object his lover held out to him. "There is no way in the worlds you are getting me to wear that."

"Oh, come on, Ax!" Demyx pouted. "Please?"

"No," the redhead pushed the offending item away. "It's stupid. Where the hell'd you get it anyway?"

"It was given to me and Luxord on our last mission," answered Demyx, frowning at the other Nobody. "You really won't wear it for me?"

Axel scrunched up his face in an expression the clearly said _are you serious?_ He turned and flopped down on the bed, arms thrown above his head. "I can't believe you asked."

Demyx tilted his head. He thought for a few minutes before grinning slightly. Setting the object of discussion to the side, he walked over to the bed and climbed on, straddling Axel's narrow hips.

The redhead lifted an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

"Making you change your mind," the musician smirked, leaning forward to hold the fire-wielder's upper arms down. He then shifted his weight a bit, dropping his head to nuzzle the other male's tattooed cheek. After making two passes with his nose, he licked each diamond marking.

When he lifted his head, Axel angled his to the side, "You think that's gonna make me change my mind?"

"No," Demyx chuckled. He brought his head back down and started planting small kisses from the top of Axel's cheek to the corner of his mouth to his chin and along the bone back to his ear. He sucked on the lobe of it for a moment, before moving down the column of his neck to nip at his pulse point.

Axel squirmed a bit beneath him, turning his head to give Demyx more access even as he smirked. "Gonna have to do better than that, Dem."

The blond Nobody did not say a word. He continued to work his mouth along Axel's neck, holding both of Number VIII's hands above his head with one hand. The other hand moved down, fingertip trailing along the length of Axel's arm and down to the opposite side of his neck to end up at the split of Axel's coat.

Demyx brought his tongue and teeth back to the other's ear and unzipped the coat a few inches before slipping his hand under the black material to caress the top half of Axel's chest. As he did, he gave the thin male's jaw a few licks. He felt Axel move beneath him and smiled to himself.

Lifting his head, he bit his lip and slowly moved both of his hands up along the redhead's pale skin underneath the coat, causing the zipper to pull down further. Stopping just below his armpits, he spread out his fingers and let his thumbs casually brush against the other's nipples.

Axel exhaled slowly, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Oh, you aren't playing fair."

The water-wielder looked at him innocently. He twisted his wrists and curled his fingers to lightly drag his nails down the other's chest. "I'm not?"

Demyx rolled his hips downward and Axel groaned, "No, you aren't."

The red-haired Nobody tried to bring his hands down but Demyx intercepted them with one hand and held them in place. A wicked little smile tugged at the blond's lips. "Hey, you know what I want."

"Not gonna do it, Demyx," the last word came out as a gasp as Demyx dropped his head and began attacking Axel's slender neck with his teeth.

"That's," nip, "too," lick, "bad." Demyx pushed his hips down into Axel's again. His free hand glided along his lover's ribs to caress a point along the bottom one toward the back of it.

"Ohh…"

Demyx shifted his body so that he was now positioned literally on top of Axel's nether region. He pressed his weight down before leaning over. His hands moved to open up Axel's coat fully and he brought his tongue out to lick casually at one of his nipple.

Axel's back arched, his now free arms coming down to grip Demyx's knees. "Stop…teasing…."

"You want more?" asked Number IX, idly flicking his tongue against the other's chest as he occasionally rolled his hips. "You know what you have to do."

Axel pursed his lips. "I'm not gonna-"

Demyx abruptly bit a nipple.

"Okay!" Axel gasped out. "I'll wear the damn thing!"

Grinning, Demyx moved up and dropped a quick kiss on Axel's lips. The then climbed off of him and retrieved the silver and green circlet from the dresser. He returned with it as Axel got up on his elbows with a near desperate look in his eyes.

Demyx dropped the circlet onto Axel's head, adjusting his layer hair around it then sat back to admire his handy work. "It looks really good on you."

"Uh huh," Axel scowled. "Now can we get back to doing it?"

"Hang on!" Demyx jumped back up and returned to the dresser. In a fast, fluid movement, he had out his camera and snapped a quick picture.

"Hey!" The redhead leapt up.

Demyx bolted for the door, opening it and racing out. He laughed as he ran down the hall. "Luxord owes me a hundred munny!"

"Totally not fair, Demyx!" Axel shouted after him. He caught Larxene and Marluxia smirking at him and yanked the headband off his head. He grumbled at he turned back into his room. "Demyx is so gonna pay for using my libido against me."


End file.
